CONSECUENCIAS DE UN ACEPTO
by kailgl
Summary: Se han preguntado alguna vez las consecuencias que podria traer esta simple palabra?tal vez si pero los resultados han sido los esperados ?esta es una historia donde esta simple pallabra traera los resultados menos esperados ......


CONCECUENCIAS DE UN ACEPTO

Se han preguntado alguna vez las consecuencias que podria traer esta simple palabra?tal vez si pero los resultados han sido los esperados ?esta es una historia donde esta simple pallabra traera los resultados menos esperados ......

I.- PARANOIAS

-¡ACEPTO!

El mundo se detuvo por un instante, todos los recuerdos pasaron por sus mentes en ese instante; no lo podía creer, no podía estar pasando….

DEPARTAMENTO DE AURORES- 8:00pm-24 HORAS ANTES

-_¿Estás seguro __Kingsley__?-_pregunto aun asombrado.

-_si_- respondió, seguro y cortante, marchándose enseguida

Remus Lupin jamás fue un hombre libertino o impulsivo, más bien era recatado, lógico, aplicaba su racionalidad incluso en las situaciones más críticas y desesperantes; Ahora más que nuca, ya que desde que decidió hacerse cargo del departamento de aurores como director ,claro a petición de Dumbledore , estaba a cargo de la seguridad de muchas personas y no quería fallarles.

Esta mañana se había levantado con una migraña producto de una pesadilla , había soñado a Harry , últimamente Él estaba en muchos de sus sueños, que generalmente trataban sobre los días felices y pacíficos que había empezado atener todos , en especial Él; pero esta noche había sido diferente….

*

Estaba sentado solo en un parque, cerrado los parpados comenzó a meditar, los recuerdos, Lily, James, Sirius, Pe…, Harry, todos, se decía mentalmente mientras recordaba sus rostros…, un sonido lejano deshizo su concentración, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo vio.

_-Hola Harry- _dijo mientras notaba que se veía desesperado y ¿frustrado?

_-no pensé que la soledad y tú fueran amigos – _soltó una risa y le dio un gran abrazo digno de un hijo a un padre.

_- a veces la persona que menos imaginas llega a ser confiable_

_-¿tan seguro estas de eso?-_medito un poco antes de seguir hablando… Luego continuo_-¿sabes Remus?, has sido más que un padre para mi , después de lo de Sirius … Me ayudaste mucho, te respeto y quiero mucho, por eso contaba tu opinión antes de tomar decisiones difíciles, pero esta vez quiero que respetes la decisión que tomé._

_- Así que este encuentro no es casual ¿eh?- _menciono con resignación

_- no del todo, pero está cerca de __Grimmauld Place_

_-y bueno dime pues de que va todo esto_

_- ¿Recuerdas los exámenes que me mande hacer la semana pasada en San Mungo?- _ante la__afirmación continuo_-Hoy estuve allí, Remus... No me queda mucho tiempo, no sé que fue esa última maldición de Voldemort, pero me está destruyendo, los sanadores están perplejos, jamás habían visto mal parecido._

_- Harry tienes que luchar, veras que encontraremos solución__**- **_intento consolarlo

_-gracias, de todas maneras jamás dije que no lucharía, claro que luchare hasta el último momento, pero no aquí, no en este mundo._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- _pregunto notablemente alarmado.

_-Lo que oíste Remus, voy a dejar el mundo mágico_

_-pero…-_fue interrumpido

_-Remus, en este mundo conocí la felicidad, aunque corta pero grata, aquí tuve mis primeros y mejores amigos , los conocí a ustedes , a todos, aquí a pesar de todo fui feliz como nunca por primera vez; Por eso en mi estado actual no podría verlos y no poder hacer nada para quedarme más tiempo , además cuando llegue la hora final no sé si podre soportarlo._

_-Pero ¿que pasara con tus amigos Ron, Hermione?, ellos no te dejaran hacerlo_

_- no lo sabrán sino hasta después, les deje una carta, si tiene alguna duda podrían preguntarte a ti, deje todo en tu oficina._

El licántropo suspiro resignado, triste, decepcionado e impotente perdía a un hijo y no sabía qué hacer.

_-¿Cuándo te marchas?_

_-hoy, ahora, mis cosas están esperando allá- señalo un lugar donde estaba aparcado un coche negro._

_-¿Entonces esto es una despedida?_

_-sí, creo que…. Eso es- _dijo acomodándose las gafas redondas y ocultando la cicatriz en forma de rayo tras una mata de pelos. Remus lo abrazo manifestándole cuanto lo extrañaría, El asintió y abrazo mas fuerte aun, se separo, volteo y sin más se marcho dejándolo solo_._

_*_

Se sentía ofuscado, estaba perdiendo el control, entonces recordó que Harry había ido a San Mungo, frecuentemente en la semana pasada; había comenzado a desesperarse, nada bueno en Él, necesitaba despejarse.

Ya en la oficina, recordó que Harry estaba algo raro últimamente casi no pasaba ya por la Madriguera, definitivamente pasaba algo y Él lo averiguaría.

Parte de la mañana y toda la tarde se dedico a localizar a Potter sin ningún fruto, esto ya lo estaba frustrando, tenía que averiguar lo que pasaba para eso tendría que localizarlo, en esto estaba cuando fue interrumpido por Kingsley a quien había delegado sus labores de oficina ese día.

El hombre entraba con un sobre en la mano, el sobre con vestigios de haber sido ya leído. Kingsley no le entrego el sobre sino que le informo directamente el contenido…….

La noticia lo había impactado, después de confirmar sobre la veracidad del contenido del sobre, vio a Kingsley marcharse, solo entonces resoplo varias veces y con lagrimas en los ojos susurro ¨ Es lo mejor para Él, para Ellos¨, sin más se dirigió a la puerta, salió y cerró la puerta con magia dejando la estancia vacía, oscura y silenciosa.


End file.
